1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic appliance having display device that displays an image and to a method for operating a display device. Further it relates to a display device and to a power supply device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information-oriented society, requests for display devices for displaying an image have increased in various forms. Various types of display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting display device, are utilized.
Such a display device includes a display panel, in which a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines are arranged, and a plurality of pixels are arranged, a data driver that drives the plurality of data lines, a gate driver that drives the plurality of gate lines, and a timing controller that controls the data driver and the gate driver.
The data driver receives digital video data (RGB (red, green, and blue)) input thereto, converts the digital video data into a data voltage Vdata in an analog form, and supplies the data voltage to the plurality of data lines so as to drive each of the data lines.
The gate driver sequentially supplies a scan signal of ON voltage or OFF voltage to the plurality of gate lines so as to sequentially drive each of the gate lines.
The display device is driven by receiving an alternating current (AC) power from an external power supply device, and when the gate drive sequentially drives each of the gate lines according to a control signal from the timing controller, an inrush current is generated in a load in proportion to the voltage of the AC power from the power supply device. That is, when the voltage of the AC power is low at the driving timing of each gate line, a low inrush current is generated. Whereas, when the voltage of the AC power is high at the driving timing of each gate line, an excessive inrush current is generated in the load, and the excessive inrush current drops the voltage of the load.